RWBY Oneshots Cookie Shots
by WildNinjaCookies
Summary: Just a series of Oneshots from my head probably no AU... Come on in sit down, grab a cookie, it's story time. (T is just to be safe, more explanation inside via authors note.)
1. Chapter 1: Half Asleep

**Alright, here's my first time posting on fanfiction, a collection of RWBY one shots. I've spoken English my entire life, but I've never been good at English class ("But Bobby, you speak English."). So be aware of that if you're into grammar, leave a review or PM me, maybe I'll improve my grammar skills. (Don't hold out too much hope though, it took me forever to grasp the importance of spelling homonyms correctly.)**

**Introductions aside, 'rules' that apply to these oneshots; I'mma try to keep characters in character, I'll probably be making up stuff for the moments in-between what we see on the show, I also hold myself to no update schedule but I do have two more ideas that I might roll into one for the next story already. This current chapter is short but length will vary. Everything here is K-T (Which means I'm rating this T, but almost all of it is gonna be K or K+. I'm friends with lots of little kids, I want them to be able to enjoy my work.)**

**Stay strong Fandom, We'll make it through the next 100 days together.**

* * *

**Setting: Volume 2, episode 10; between when the girls fall asleep during Ruby's watch and when Yang wakes up to take over watch. Cool.**

Time passes and the campfire dies down between three young sleeping huntresses. Weiss feels a pressure against her in her sleep. She reaches her hand out to push the offender away; it is met by soft, fluffy fur. _'Zwei!'_ She squeals his name internally. She rubs her hand over the top of Zwei's head and he moves a little closer, pushing into it ever so slightly. Weiss tries to contain her excitement, people are sleeping after all. _'Darn cute, mangy, drooling mutt.'_ She smiled, almost unable to keep herself from saying it aloud. Zweis fur was longer than she remembered.. really long.

"Weiss, what _in the dust_ are you doing?"

Blake. This was Blake, not Zwei. _Not Zwei_. Abandon mission! (Abort! Abort!) Weiss awkwardly removed her hand. ".. I thought you were Zwei.."

Blake gave a sleepy kind of sigh and murmured "At least your use of the word 'mutt' seems more appropriate now."

She had apparently failed at keeping herself from saying at least some of that aloud, "I **really** thought you were Zwei."

Blake propped herself up a bit and turned to look at Weiss, "I am not Zwei"

"I know that now!" Weiss shot defensively. The way Blake was sitting now, Weiss could make out her silhouette in the dim light.. However said light was also reflecting off of Blake's eyes, making them glow. It was more than a little unsettling and Weiss defaulted to her main mode of defense; Angry self-righteousness. "What are you doing without your bow anyway?"

There was suddenly a tension in the air and Weiss knew it was her fault, though her sleepy mind didn't know quite why, and Blake had already started talking, "Why? Are faunus feature-"

Weiss was quickly brought down from her righteous indignity, "I didn't mean it like that… I meant.. I thought you were Zwei because I felt fur under my hand, not ribbon."

The tension eased up, though the glow from Blakes eyes was still making Weiss uncomfortable. Blake finally answered the question, "We're sleeping while surrounded by Grimm, I didn't want to hinder one of my senses."

There was an awkward pause before Weiss spoke, "Look… On a scale from one to ten, how bad is accidentally petting your faunus teammates head while thinking they're the dog?"

Blake sighed and started shifting back to her sleeping mat, "it's a.." she paused as if to ponder the question, "moral grey area." Blake had meant it as more of a tease, but turning her head to see the troubled look on Weiss's face Blake added, "It was an accident Weiss, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

"Just go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep. Goodnight Weiss."


	2. Chapter 2: Team CFVY

**Chapter 2: Team CFVY**

**_Setting: "I'm fine; I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me"_**

Team CFVY was camped out in a cave high up on the mountain face, overlooking the canopy of the forest below. They had been settled in for a while and were ready for sleep, Velvet took the first watch. From where Yatsuhashi sat he saw her curl her knees under her chin and wrap her arms around them while staring out the mouth of the cave. After a long day of fighting Grimm she was on high alert and her ears twitched to analyze the threat of every sound they picked up.

He knew that she was nervous, that they were very far from safety out here, and Velvet was one heck of a gentle soul. Thunder storms were looming on the horizon and Velvet jumped at the crack of lightning followed by the roars of Grimm in the distance. Yatsuhashi got up and walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I've never seen so many Grimm at once before… And I can still hear so many more out there." She said, "I'll admit I'm a little worried."

Yatsuhashi put his hand on Velvets head, his two middle fingers between her faunus ears, ruffling her hair a bit "We'll be fine Velvet, we have Professor Peach with us."

"Yeah Velvet, don't worry about it." Coco, very chill.

Fox looked in their direction and nodded.

Velvet smiled a bit at the comradely, "Okay, Thanks guys" she visibly eased up, leaning back against the cave wall.

Feeling better about Velvets mood Yatsuhashi went back to his sleeping mat and laid back down.

* * *

Dawn came and the team packed up camp to the drizzle of rain. It wasn't long until Professor Peach was leading them out into the forest, Coco had given the mud a look of hate before deciding that the only way to handle the inevitable offense of mud on her boots was to be non-chalet about it; effectively, your regular Coco strut.

It was about high noon when they came upon it. An abandoned camp, charred from fire, wagons tipped over, human and Grimm footprints smeared into the muddy ground. "What happened here?" Velvet wondered aloud.

"Looks like a nomad camp," Said Professor Peach, "It looks like they left that way" She said motioning to a place at edge of the clearing marked with broken trees and scorch marks, "Best to take a look around; look for survivors and anything that will give us a better idea of what kind of situation we're dealing with."

They didn't find any survivors or bodies in the camp; which was both a relief and a worry. Yatsuhashi found the broken tip of a weapons blade. Fox found something and brought it to Coco and Peach. Peach examined it in her hands very briefly before stating, "You all need to be aware that the group we are now looking for was traveling with at least one child." She handed the thing to Coco.

Coco, in turn looked at it and turned around, putting it in Velvets hands, "When we find that kid, I want you to be the one to give them this."

Velvet looked down; it was a toy stuffed rabbit. It had an off white; kind of orangey yellow tinted colored fur pattern. She moved her finger so that it nudged the toys ear. She looked up at Coco and cocked her head ever so slightly with a blink.

"It'll make the kids day." Coco said with small smile.

Velvet gave a little nod, saying nothing as she tucked the bunny toy into her belt.

"Right then," Said Professor Peach, "time to follow that trail, if anyone is still alive then we would do well to find them before sunset." And with that she led them down the path of broken and burnt trees.

* * *

They moved through the brush, carefully tracking and searching for people. It wasn't long before they came to a creek. There they stopped to refill their water while Coco and Peach looked for where the trail continued, moving up and down the sides of the creek bank. Fox and Yatsuhashi were doing the actual refilling. Velvet was on the lookout for incoming Grimm when she heard a noise.

In the distance Peach called out that she had found more tracks. Fox and Yatsuhashi stood up and started to move in the direction of Peach's voice.

"Wait," Velvet said "I think I heard something."

Fox and Yatsuhashi turned to look at her as she walked onto the bank of the river. Ears twisting like satellites as she zeroed in on whatever it was she was zeroing in on. She slowly approached a large dead tree with small bushes sprouting at its base; she leaned down and pushed the bushes aside. The tree was hollow and inside were two small children looking back at her. Fear was apparent immediately, the boy, slightly older than the girl had his hand clasped tightly over her mouth, they were both scrunched up as far away from the opening of the tree as they could be. The boy looked like he was about to hit fight or flight mode.

"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you, we want to help." Velvet said quickly, reaching down she pulled the toy rabbit off her belt. "I don't suppose this belongs to either of you?" She held it up so they could see.

Instantly the little girl pushed the boy off and ran out to grab the toy from Velvets hands, "CREAM!" The girl pulled the toy into a tight squeeze next to her chest. "I thought I lost you forever! I thought- Whoa." The little girl had just looked up at Velvet standing over her. She had such a look of wonder as she took in Velvets ears. "Bunny."

"Actually, I'm not really a bunny." Velvet defended.

"But you have bunny ears, like Cream." The girl was very young and sounded confused, Velvet took that to mean the nomad group they were tracking probably didn't have any faunus in it, Velvet might be the first one this girl had ever seen.

"All the same I'm not a bu-"

"Do you want to meet Cookies?" The little Boy interjected. Holding up his own stuffed rabbit toy, it was colored like Cream but had black spot markings on it.

Velvet took the opportunity to skip explaining the difference between bunny and bunny faunus to children who might not be fully capable of understanding it yet. "He looks very nice," She said, "Would you like to meet my team?" The boy nodded and Velvet did the introductions, including herself. The boy was named Mint and his sister Was Chip.

Though it made the kids sad to talk about it they had to ask about where the rest of their family was and what had happened. Chip got quiet and squeezed cream to her chest while holding onto Mints hand and leaning into him.

It took some work to figure out the story the way that Mint was telling it, but basically Mint explained that they had suddenly found themselves under attack from "big Grimms" during the middle of a lightning storm. While the adults were fighting the Grimm the camping area had caught fire and they were all forced to back away from the fire and into the woods, the Grimm following them in. Mint and chip were holding hands and following the group when Chip realized she didn't have Cream with her so she'd slipped from Mints hand and tried to run back to the camp. Mint had chased her, catching up with her just before the creek, he had caught her hand, bringing them both to a stop.

Mint and Chip had looked up to see two ursai crossing the creek, roaring at them and causing the kids to fall back. Then a flash of lighting hit the water, killing both Ursai immediately and temporarily blinding the children. Dazed, terrified and separated from their family the two had hidden in the hollow tree until now.

Professor Peach nodded and told the kids that they were going to do their best to bring them back to their parents. The two children looked a little wary, looking at Velvet. Velvet assumed they wanted confirmation of Peaches words so she nodded. Before she knew it, both Velvets hands were being held by either kid and they were following Peach and Coco through the forest with Fox and Yatsuhashi guarding the rear.

The first of the journey was quiet, but as time wore on the two kids started dragging a bit, Peach ordered the group to rest at a group of large rocks, and take some time to rehydrate and refuel. The kids both drank water but they were too worried about finding their parents for snacks. Peach and the hunters in training didn't really need more than that much of a break themselves. Instead of waiting for the kids to feel like walking again she ordered that Team CFVY carry them, they would move faster this way and it was kind of a large oversight to have not done it earlier.

Velvet got down and let the Chip get on piggy back style, tiny toy bunny still held in her hands around velvets neck. With his choice of weapon Fox was more or less out of the running for the carrying of small children. So Yatsuhashi picked up the boy, setting him down on his shoulders, the handle of his sword actually acting as a sort of backrest for the boy.

They had been walking along contentedly when Velvet made a small noise and came to a halt. Chip, though a bit of effort had reached up high enough to be touching one of Velvets ears. She pulled her arm back and put it back around Velvets neck when she noticed they had stopped.

Peach turned around "What's the hold up?"

Chip was actually the first to answer "I touched Bunny's ears."

"Okay, her name is Velvet." Coco said walking up to them.

"She's not a bunny?" Chip asked Coco.

Coco looked past Velvet to Fox and Yatsuhashi. They had been a team for over a year now, they knew about certain character quirks Velvet had that were tied to her faunus heritage. She turned back to the kid, lowering her glasses a little, "You need to call her Velvet, because she's a person, not a bunny, okay? She's like you and me."

Then Chip surprised them with, "Bunnies are people too, like Cream." She said holding her toy out toward Coco.

Just like that they realized that they had all forgotten the world view of a child, her stuffed animals weren't just stuffed animals, but an extension of herself. Her stuffed bunny wasn't a pet to her, it was a person that she talked to and imagined talking back. Cream had probably even ate at the table with Chip sometimes. Human, Animal, Faunus, Chip really didn't see a difference between them on any level but what they were called. She didn't even know what a faunus was.

"Don't ever change, kid." Coco said, pushing her glasses back up and, already half turned away, "Listen to Velvet if she's okay with you touching her ears or not though."

The rest of the walk went without incident and it wasn't very long until they found the rest of the group. The kids ran forward to hug their teary eyed parents in ecstatic happy greeting. Team CFVY spent the next few days helping the nomad group heal up and defending them from Grimm. In the end, team CFVY earned hugs in departure, when they finally felt that the group would be okay without them.

* * *

**What brought this story on? Well I was thinking about RWBY (Like I do all the time) and I sat down at my computer and one of those kids, you know the ones I mentioned being friends with? They had left their stuffed bunny toy in my chair. I picked it up and "The little girl will be missing her doll." Line from Mulan went through my head.. Annnnnd…. You get this.**


End file.
